


波斯波利斯在燃烧

by Ming_Fei



Series: Alexander/Hephaestion Series [5]
Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: M/M, Persepolis, Persia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ming_Fei/pseuds/Ming_Fei
Summary: Persepolis is Burning





	1. 城市

“亚历山大，波斯波利斯是什么地方？”

额头眼角都沟壑深重的马其顿老兵凑过来，他们年轻的国王就在旁边，一样手上拄着长矛，深一脚浅一脚的踩在泥地和水坑里。入冬之后，波斯的王家大道变得泥泞难行，亚历山大见士兵们走得辛苦，就干脆跳下马同大家一起步行，将布塞法罗斯交给了一个侍从。大家围在亚历山大身边聊天说笑，脚下的道路似乎也好走许多。

“波斯人管这座城市叫Parsa，意思就是波斯波利斯，波斯之城。你们细想想，有这个名字，一定是座了不起的城市。希腊人甚至没有听说过这个地方，而我们，将第一次到达那里。” 亚历山大指向山隘的尽头。

高高低低的感叹声响起。从来没有希腊人到过那里！甚至都没人听说过！士兵们的胸中涌动着豪情。短短几年间，亚历山大已经带他们经历了太多不可思议的事情，他们爱他，他像神明一样英俊和英勇。说起来，埃及的祭司不是已经宣布他就是神的儿子吗？巴比伦的宫殿上他不是已经加冕为亚洲之王吗？这没什么，他当然应该得到这些荣耀。他当然应该得到波斯波利斯，波斯人崇敬的都城。

阳光渐渐从道路两侧的岩壁顶端退去，亚历山大略微担忧的抬眼望了下天。已近傍晚，有归巢的山鹰从顶上掠过。他本想在天黑前把步兵队带出山隘，进驻波斯波利斯，不曾想路况如此糟糕。军队刚刚经历了血战，未及休整就匆匆上路，他知道他们需要松弛，也许还需要点刺激。

波斯之门的战斗是高加米拉之后最艰难的考验。他差一点没能成功，如果不是当地的向导透露了关隘背后的小路。守护波斯之门的一千名战士立誓阵亡于此，他们在坚守了将近一个月之后，无愧于自己的誓言。他的随军史官说，当年在温泉关，三百名斯巴达战士也是这样勇敢的抵挡波斯大军，如今易地而处，胜利者是我们。亚历山大心中很满意这个对比，他给了死者体面的安葬，然后让克拉特鲁斯和赫菲斯提昂带着骑兵部队在前开路，自己则领着步兵队伍沿王家大道跟进。波斯之门是波斯波利斯前面的最后一道关口，此后再无阻碍。这座都城是他的了。

但也许今天赶不及到达，亚历山大有点沮丧。骑兵团现在进城了吗？赫菲斯提昂怎么没有派人来回话？难道还有波斯人在顽抗？他想着派个传令兵到前面去，他想着也许自己可以一骑冲出，提前看看落日下的波斯波利斯。

忽然有奔马声从山隘口传来，泥浆踏得半人高。领头的军官高声喝住，半身泥点的白马昂起前蹄。

亚历山大唇边漾开微笑，军官翻身下马，踩着泥坑朝他过来。“亚历山大，波斯波利斯已经清理好了。没有危险。”

“远吗？” 亚历山大看他满头是汗，显然一路奔驰。

“出了隘口就是沙石地，比这路好走。在高地上，可以俯视波斯波利斯。” 听到这话，周围一片欢呼。“那我们加快一点！” 亚历山大立刻招手让侍从牵马过来，“今晚就在干燥的地上扎营，我们枕着波斯波利斯入睡！”

应和声从岩壁间冲出，惊飞了在顶上休息的几只山雀。亚历山大在马上等了等，直到赶来报信的那个军官拍马靠到身旁，他才侧过脸低声说，“赫菲斯提昂，我让你跟着克拉特鲁斯指挥骑兵团，你怎么偏偏想做一个通信兵？”

赫菲斯提昂也侧过脸笑，“我猜你等得着急。”

亚历山大嘴角一挑，也不答话，布塞法罗斯倏地就向山隘奔去，赫菲斯提昂赶紧策马跟上。白日的光亮渐隐，起伏的黄褐色山丘上岩壁陡峭，只可见星星点点的绿色。一条纤细的河流在沙石之中流过，摊出一块沙砾铺就的盆地，城市矗立其上。群山紧紧咬噬，连绵不绝，波斯波利斯就是这条项链上最夺目的吊坠。

亚历山大在马上静静看着，直到太阳终于完全没入她身后无边无际的黄沙与石砾。这座都城里的几百根石柱指向苍穹，宫室沿着两道几十米高的台阶向东西两边展开，深不可见。

“跟巴比伦和苏萨都不一样，这座都城只为了王国的礼仪而建。” 赫菲斯提昂缓步过来勒住马，立在他旁边，“我跟克拉特鲁斯进去看过，决定先封锁宫殿，等你进城之后再安排，那里面……” 他停下来呼出一口气，“亚历山大，托勒密带着辎重队什么时候能到？”

“路上的情况你也看见了，估计还有几天。” 亚历山大偏了下头，“为什么问这个？”

赫菲斯提昂抿起嘴，“知道吗，你现在是世界上最富有的人。如果运走的话——我想最好是运走——恐怕要劳烦托勒密多来回几趟了。”

亚历山大微微怔住，更加专注的看向淡金色天空下那金碧辉煌的都城。两人口中呼出的热气在一月的傍晚里浮动，赫菲斯提昂听得清他的呼吸，知道他的感受，这感受与自己的应该并无二致。在见过了奥皮斯、巴比伦和苏萨之后，他也没想到自己仍会被波斯波利斯的财富所震撼。这财富已经开始让他有些头疼。

“一会儿我们先进城。” 一直沉默不语的亚历山大忽然开口，他看向赫菲斯提昂，身后的天空已经微蓝，“你清点一下比较重要的东西，然后看看自己想要什么，集中一点放在一起。调我的侍卫过去。”

“亚历山大！” 赫菲斯提昂一惊。

亚历山大摆了摆手，“我知道你不乐意。但这是最好的机会，鲜血和荣耀的刺激已经足够，我的军队这几个月都崩得太紧。是时候奖赏他们了，波斯波利斯的财富正好发挥作用。这是宙斯的礼物。”

“你可以发给他们更高的军饷。” 赫菲斯提昂徒劳的劝说。

“你不懂这个，赫菲斯提昂，” 亚历山大笑笑，“你的灵魂太清澈了。军饷再高也只是军饷，是工作的酬劳，它不是意料之外的刺激，也不会带来愉悦。不，根本不会愉悦，只有抢夺而来的，才让人兴奋和向往。”

我当然懂，亚历山大，赫菲斯提昂想道。诸神将超出理智之外的狂热放进人心，将大地变为燃烧的屠场。但他知道亚历山大说得对，亚历山大向来有体谅人心的天赋。命令传下去时，他听到了身后震天的欢呼，他们像是身临另一片战场，不停的用长矛撞击盾牌。金属相击的低沉吼声在山谷里回响，脚下的波斯波利斯脆弱无力的卧倒，等待即将到来的劫掠。

“你不想看可以不看，” 亚历山大又说，“自己骑马出去转一转，或者来帮我回几封信。”

赫菲斯提昂沉思片刻。“回信的事你随时可以叫我。不过，亚历山大，如果可以的话，我是说如果你觉得合适的话，把这项工作交给我。我来组织和监督。”

亚历山大大笑，“我看不出有谁比你合适。我当然要奖赏我的士兵，但也不能忍受他们乱哄哄的像一窝强盗。你当然是最好的人选。”

当晚他们二人进到城中，士兵们则在谷口的沙砾高地上扎营，预备第二天整齐进城。宫殿各处的烛火早就点亮了，久居宫城的波斯仆从迎出来，恐慌而又倨傲的给新来的征服者引路。台阶之上是万邦之门，走过两侧整齐的石柱，可通向王座大厅；这边是塔卡拉宫，那边是阿帕达纳宫，伟大的国王们曾在那些宫室里休憩宴饮；当他们结束了人世的旅途，会永远的安息在宫城最深处，上一个大流士国王、阿塔薛西斯国王还有薛西斯国王都在……

“薛西斯？” 亚历山大打断了翻译冗长的讲解，“问问他薛西斯埋在哪儿。”

波斯老仆听完，把头深深埋下，泪水止不住的滴在光洁的石板地上。众人责备的看向他。他忽然朝亚历山大跪下，双手伸向天空，接着又俯下身，亲吻亚历山大踩过的地面。

接触过巴比伦和苏萨的宫人之后，亚历山大已经能心平气和的应对这样的场面。翻译再一次深深鞠躬，他请亚历山大原谅老仆的失礼，此人祖辈受过薛西斯王的恩惠，不愿见到他身后受辱。

“请他起来吧，” 亚历山大有点淡淡的不耐，“薛西斯对希腊的羞辱我已经成倍的讨回，我只是想去他的陵墓前用事实惩罚他。他毕竟是一位国王，我会按照对待国王的方式对待他。”

这一晚亚历山大去了薛西斯王的哈迪什宫就寝，赫菲斯提昂则忙着在各处清点封存，他还把宫里的人都聚拢到一处，安排他们居住在存放书卷档案的小楼，强令不得外出。直到天边开始放亮，赫菲斯提昂才半悬着心走出石柱长廊，最后抬头看了一眼顶座上精美的雕刻和镶嵌的金箔。他在清晨微蓝的清凉空气里走到哈迪什宫，门口的侍从说国王还未起身。但赫菲斯提昂想要进去，自然也没人敢拦。亚历山大显然是处理了半夜书信，这会儿倒在波斯国王的奢华大床上睡得很香甜。赫菲斯提昂不愿惊动，看了几眼也就出去了。

陆陆续续的，军队开始在宫城外集结。接下来的三天，他们可以在广阔的宫室里各取所需。赫菲斯提昂立下规则，不得彼此相争，不得伤人毁物，不得破坏宫室。但他知道无论如何，波斯波利斯都将是另一副模样了。这时佩尔狄卡斯派人过来传话，他和克拉特鲁斯、菲洛塔斯、卡山德一起正在王座大厅里吃早饭，想问赫菲斯提昂是否要加入。赫菲斯提昂知道同伴们此时的情绪都很高涨，到今天结束的时候，他们个个都能跟国王一样富有——如果他们不是已经跟国王一样富有的话。

赫菲斯提昂回答说军务繁忙。这倒不全是托辞，分配礼物的事务并不轻松。波斯王后用的冠冕和首饰被小心包裹起来，要派专人送回佩拉，以亚历山大的名义送给太后奥林匹亚丝。同时送到佩拉的还必须有给摄政安提帕特的礼物，不能比给她的贵重、但也不能轻太多。尚未与大军汇合的老将帕梅尼翁不能落下，尽管他的儿子菲洛塔斯一直都在骑兵团里，但来自国王的馈赠毕竟意义不同。其他方方面面的人物，赫菲斯提昂想得有点头昏脑胀。

宫城里远远传来喧嚣，像是有口角发生。赫菲斯提昂赶过去，原来是卡山德手下几个士兵，喝了几口酒，非要进王座大厅，被驻守此处的卫队严厉的拦下。赫菲斯提昂先觉得生气，片刻过后也平静下来，只是教训了几句，再命人把这几个不守规矩的士兵打发去了卡山德那里。随后他让自己的侍从去问亚历山大，波斯国王的王座是要留在原地、还是拆了送去巴比伦或者苏萨。

好一阵没有回话，他就干脆坐在大厅前的柱廊台阶上等。宫殿里人声嘈杂，像是孩童在全心投入一场游戏。赫菲斯提昂又想起礼物的事，就招呼过来一个卫兵，让他把昨晚发现的一套来自雅典的神像金器也装好送回佩拉，送到自己父亲居住的庄园。那座庄园还是亚历山大即位之初赏赐给自己的，原本是历代国王的私产，菲利普在世的时候喜欢在里面围猎。他当时跟亚历山大抱怨，“你给我土地做什么？难道我还会留在佩拉守着自己的田产吗？” 亚历山大坚持要送，但两人也都明白，他们的生活不再会跟父辈一样了。阿米托尔是个好马其顿人，忠于国王，供养妻儿，用心的照看自家的马匹、奴隶和田地，而此时他的儿子心中谋划的是军队、城市和帝国。

很久以来赫菲斯提昂都无法驱散这种感受，恐惧的感受。他清楚得很，亚历山大带着他们去做的是非常大的事情，非常非常大，远远超出一个渺小个体可以有的承担。站在空旷无垠的世界面前，这让他眩晕，但是又如此顺理成章。在喀罗尼亚大战的前夜，他第一次感受到这种恐惧，那个十八岁的自己攥紧拳头，努力着不要害怕得哭出声。而当他们不可思议的大获全胜，赫菲斯提昂没想到自己更加胆战心惊。他们没法回头了，一个更大的世界已经被打开了，他不再能够只是陪着亚历山大读书骑马打猎的赫菲斯提昂了。

这感受他从未对亚历山大提过，亚历山大要操心的事情已经够多了。他也恼怒自己分担太少思虑太多。帕特洛克罗斯何曾退缩过？他忧心阿喀琉斯的荣誉甚过他自己。他们在特洛伊完成那神圣的仪式后，赫菲斯提昂整夜难以入睡。亚历山大当然是阿喀琉斯，但自己配得上帕特洛克罗斯的名字吗？

他在阳光下虚起眼睛，看到一个熟悉的人影跑过来。是自己的侍从，十五岁的佩拉男孩，安提帕特的一个远亲，他的一个侄子则跟在亚历山大身边。赫菲斯提昂从没把视线从他们身上移开过，就像他也时刻盯着卡山德和菲洛塔斯。他跟亚历山大之间没有谈过这些事，也不需要。

男孩跑得上气不接下气，他带回国王的话，说是让把王座留在原地，还有用处。“国王有说具体什么用处吗？” 赫菲斯提昂问道。男孩先是点头，然后又大力摇头。“国王说托勒密将军的信刚到，请将军过去商议。”

这算什么回答？赫菲斯提昂摇摇头，也没多问，立刻快步前往哈迪什宫。快到宫门的时候，赫菲斯提昂把男孩打发走了。他知道男孩尚未抢夺到自己的战利品，也就正好做个人情。到底是个孩子，当即就兴高采烈的跑开。

亚历山大正在里面跟书记官口述回信，看样子心情不错。“赫菲斯提昂！” 他笑着迎上前，“怎么才来？我等你好久了。”

他们在软榻上并肩靠着坐下，书记官早已经悄悄溜出去，亚历山大从榻旁的木几上拿起一个拆了蜡封的纸卷递给赫菲斯提昂，止不住笑，“快看看，托勒密这辈子最喜气洋洋的一封信。”

赫菲斯提昂依言摊开，把亚历山大朝自己身边拉了拉。亚历山大舒服的靠着，握住他拿信的手，跟他一起又把信读了一遍，还把那些他觉得应该划重点的句子念了出来。

“唔……他还要晚两天才能到？” 赫菲斯提昂轻轻皱眉。

“你有仔细读信吗？” 亚历山大撞了他一下，“托勒密说他会带着女眷和乐团过来，他们现在已经到了苏萨，不过会走得比较慢。”

赫菲斯提昂还是眉头微皱，不太确定的指着纸上的一行字，“我们在雅典见过的美人？托勒密说的是谁？亚历山大，我实在想不起来，那次在雅典见了太多人……”

亚历山大大笑，“你没有忘记你的哲学家，却忘记了雅典的塞丝。”

噢，她啊。他终于想了起来。塞丝，大名鼎鼎的雅典交际花，见一面千金难求。喀罗尼亚战后的雅典之行是他最美好的记忆之一，那时候是单纯的春风得意，初露峥嵘的马其顿王子在这座古老城市备受追捧。他们被请到战神山议事会，他们被请到柏拉图学园，他们登上卫城向雅典娜的神殿奉上祭献；白天有满满的行程，晚上则是数不清的宴会邀约，他们是执政官德摩西尼斯和哲学家色诺克拉底的座上宾，而那时候，倾倒众生的塞丝就是宴会上最耀眼的点缀。他倒是没想到，亚历山大仍然记得这个匆匆几面的女孩。

“她如今属于托勒密。” 亚历山大把信卷回去，抬脚躺上软榻，把头枕在赫菲斯提昂腿上，“我倒是没想到还能再见她，你能想象吗，这样娇贵的美人竟然愿意跟着我们行军？”

赫菲斯提昂嗯了一声，随手捋着亚历山大浓密的金色长发。“你能想象吗，” 他轻轻捻着那黄金般的发丝，“马其顿高地贵族的后代，也能拥有这样的雅典女孩了。亚历山大，这都是因为你。”

他的国王一边摇头一边笑，淡色的睫毛在窗口透进来的阳光下颤动。“我们应该办一个宴会迎接她，就在王座大厅前面的柱廊。” 亚历山大在光线里微闭双眼，感受着赫菲斯提昂的指腹轻微的扫过头皮。“我们应该办一个雅典风格的宴会，会饮。士兵们也要参加，他们一定很高兴见到塞丝，一定会！我已经给了他们财富，要是还能和塞丝一起喝酒，就算只是见上一面，也会让所有人发狂的。你说对吗，赫菲斯提昂？” 亚历山大拉住赫菲斯提昂的手，抬起眼皮向上望去，灰蓝色的明亮瞳仁在闪光。

“我去安排。” 片刻之后，赫菲斯提昂轻声回答。


	2. 宴会

托勒密的队伍在信上交代的日期准时到达。辎重车队裹着的厚重泥浆，蜿蜒流进沙石地里。在城前清点整队很花了些时间，各个将领的物资要分配，攻城战和山地战用的机械要检查，还有随行的女人小孩也要安排。密集的喧嚣瞬间填满这座冷淡高傲的都城。赫菲斯提昂从成堆的事务中抬起头寻找时，正看到托勒密从马上下来，被菲洛塔斯他们几个围在当中。

跟在他身后的马车上挂着厚厚的幕幛，赫菲斯提昂听到里面传出柔软的女声。雅典人的阿提卡口音。不久幕幛边探出一只手，车上的人扶住托勒密的胳膊从马车上下来。宫殿前的空地一瞬间安静了。她正好背对赫菲斯提昂，只看得清穿了件纯白长袍，外面松松罩着银色的毛皮大衣，她拉下毛皮兜帽的时候，深棕色的卷发垂落肩头，头顶是向两侧分开的常见波浪发髻，只在发间缠了一缕缕金线。

他依稀记起当年晚宴上的优雅身姿。雅典的塞丝款款几步上前，向围观的将军士兵致意，随即就被簇拥着往哈迪什宫方向去了。亚历山大的方向。赫菲斯提昂感觉小腿肌肉抽动了几下，但到底没有赶过去凑这个热闹。亚历山大说要全军宴饮，说要给塞丝办一个雅典式的会饮，他还有更多的事情要做。

随同托勒密车队到达的，还有乐师提莫苏斯，他在孟菲斯的音乐比赛上赢得头奖之后，就开始一路随军。亚历山大十分欣赏他，赏赐尤为丰厚。大概也因为他是底比斯人，赫菲斯提昂猜测。他没有问过，当亚历山大赦免了波斯的希腊雇佣军里的所有底比斯人，他也没有问过。亚历山大本是恨透了为波斯效力的希腊人，其他人都一律发配去了马其顿的矿场做苦役。

所以当晚提莫苏斯出来吹奏阿夫洛斯长笛的时候，亚历山大更加高兴。他对赫菲斯提昂的安排很满意，会饮的地方是万邦之门的宏伟柱廊，头顶挂着波斯特产的精细织毯，视线尽头则是最好的战利品：波斯国王的王座。柱廊前面两道对称的长阶之下，士兵们早就打定主意要烂醉一场。国王犒赏全军本就是美事，如今更有难得一见的刺激。塞丝到来的消息早已传遍了营地。

宴会之前赫菲斯提昂去安排了些琐事——调整殿前值班的人手，国王侍从里的那几对恋人被准许今晚休息——当他匆匆赶到高台的时候，正看到塞丝挽着亚历山大的胳膊，向他一个一个介绍随自己而来的朋友。都是些风雅的雅典青年。赫菲斯提昂没有打扰，悄悄在托勒密身边的软榻坐下，侍酒的男孩赶紧去酒樽那里给他打上酒。赫菲斯提昂仰头喝光一杯，这时塞丝正兴致勃勃的向亚历山大引见自己的哲学家朋友，一位正在柏拉图学园求学的年轻人克莱塔库斯。

“他的父亲写过波斯的历史，” 塞丝说，“克莱塔库斯也很愿意接下父亲的事业，继续写作希腊人在波斯的征服，你说是不是一个很不错的想法，亚历山大？”

亚历山大倾身向前跟那青年说了两句什么，塞丝显然又加了几句风趣的话，围在那里的人都笑了。赫菲斯提昂用心听了一阵，忍不住嘴角上勾。年少时他们陪着亚历山大在米扎读书，也学过最纯正的阿提卡口音。亚里士多德不允许他们在课堂上讲粗鄙的马其顿方言。当时没人把这当回事，眼下大约人人后悔。

没多会儿亚历山大就看到了赫菲斯提昂，他举着酒杯过来，满面笑意：“知道吗，刚才塞丝说，我确实比不上阿喀琉斯，因为我没有自己的荷马。你觉得我该高兴还是生气？”

“阿喀琉斯只需要一个荷马就足够，亚历山大，你该想一下自己需要多少个。” 赫菲斯提昂答道。

杯中酒一饮而尽，亚历山大转头对着塞丝，“我已经无法忍受你们这样贬低我的英雄。”

“但这正是我想说的。” 塞丝微笑着朝赫菲斯提昂举杯。

“你呢托勒密？” 亚历山大又转向另一个红光满面的朋友，“你觉得我还需要多少荷马？”

托勒密一把环住塞丝的腰，在女孩的轻呼声中将她拉到自己膝上，“她难道不像是一位永生的女神吗？” 他奔出一嘴酒气。

噢，看在狄俄尼索斯份上。赫菲斯提昂弯起嘴角看向身边的朋友。托勒密竟然在引用《伊利亚特》。当然，他们都很熟悉荷马的作品，但谁也不会像个学者那样去咬文嚼字。亚历山大也忍俊不禁，“托勒密，难道塞丝也像海伦一样毁灭了一座特洛伊吗？”

这句诗原本是希腊人的感叹。十年苦战，战士心中退意渐长，但当海伦出现在特洛伊城头，所有的疑虑烟消云散。为了这样的美，一切都值得。

托勒密没来得及回答，倒是塞丝挺了挺身，用温婉的语调回应道：“当你们希腊人由于我的原因前来围攻特洛伊的时候，我丝毫不感到愧疚。”

这倒是像个有模有样的雅典会饮了。赫菲斯提昂不无讽刺的想着。塞丝引用了《奥德赛》里海伦的回答：当寻找父亲奥德修斯的特勒马科斯来到海伦丈夫的王国，这位王后在宴会上如此宣布。真真正正傲慢得如同一位女神。

“亚历山大，把舞台留给提莫苏斯吧！” 尼阿库斯显然听够了闲谈，“奏点宴会上该有的音乐！不要耽误了赞美阿波罗，尤其不能耽误赞美狄俄尼索斯！”

于是国王高举着酒杯朝向柱廊大厅另一头的乐师，“提莫苏斯，我亲爱的朋友！我是否打扰了你的艺术？为了阿波罗的荣耀，请为今夜歌唱！”

塞丝忽然站起，走向大厅另一头，她与乐师简单交谈几句，然后转身面向亚历山大。她伸出双臂指天，而后低下头将双手交叠在胸口。“向你致敬，希腊人伟大的王！” 塞丝明亮的声音在拱廊里回荡，“请允许我为你歌唱。”

赫菲斯提昂不无惊讶的眯起眼，他看向亚历山大，国王的眼睛里也跳动着诧异。他是德尔斐议会“任命”的希腊同盟统帅，带领这支名义上的希腊联军收复失陷于波斯的小亚细亚城邦。但希腊城邦从不认为他也是他们的国王，亚历山大也从未有过这种意图，至于雅典，根本想也没想过。而此刻，这位雅典的明珠将他呼为全希腊的君王。希腊人的王？那自然是承担全希腊的责任。她想要什么？她要从亚历山大这里得到什么？

长笛与竖琴的乐声交织，塞丝微微张口，一声一顿，从微暗的柱廊尽头缓缓走向两座大烛台下的亚历山大。赫菲斯提昂早已靠在国王软榻另一头的扶手上，专心听着歌声：

如果这个世界值得你去夺取，  
噢想一想吧，想一想吧，  
她也一定值得你去享受。  
美酒与爱情就在你的手边，  
噢想一想吧，想一想吧，  
享用诸神赐予的最美的时间。

倒是普通的狄俄尼索斯颂词，但赫菲斯提昂心中的疑云丝毫未减。第一个乐章奏完，亚历山大起身走到高台边缘，举起酒杯对着台下的马其顿士兵：“为了波斯波利斯！” 他又笑着微微偏了下头，“为了雅典的塞丝！”

士兵们整齐的高声回应，“为了亚历山大！”

一声锋利的长音。赫菲斯提昂心头一动，迅速站了起来。托勒密已经跟了过去。

那美丽温柔的女孩手持里拉琴正一步步走下台阶，士兵们在短暂的震惊之后，纷纷涌向阶梯口。高台下一时显得混乱。

凄厉的琴声再起，塞丝在长阶上停住脚步，扫了一眼下面的人。他们正望着她，夜风吹起她纯白的长裙和肩头金色的流苏。托勒密走近，“塞丝……” 他低声说，向她伸出手。女孩单薄的身体在寒夜里轻微抖动。

“复仇，复仇，听听那哭喊！”——赫菲斯提昂感到心惊，这是战歌的调子。提莫苏斯目光冷峻，看起来远非为宴饮伴奏的乐师。赫菲斯提昂想到在孟菲斯的时候，当提莫苏斯奏完献给雅典娜的战斗颂歌，亚历山大用滚烫的手掌握住自己的拳头。那曲调令人燃烧，正如今夜。

“看，三女神已在眼前，  
看那毒蛇缠绕她们身体，  
看她们眼中的烈焰！”

塞丝收住短音，眼中尽是悲伤，使她更添几分高不可及的沉静。她绕过身后的托勒密奔回高台，深深向提莫苏斯鞠躬，乐师取下长笛，唱了一支哀歌：

“战争是焦土和火焰，  
荣耀只是过眼云烟。  
没有结束，只有开端，  
战斗不息，毁灭不断。”

战斗不息，毁灭不断。清亮的和声响起，高台上下陷入沉默，也有人默默喝酒。赫菲斯提昂知道音乐并非不合时宜，庆功宴上确实该有哀歌仪式，但这歌声与平常不同。这歌声的悲哀更深切。亚历山大也感觉到了，他脸上罩着一层冰霜。而众人在等待国王的反应。

他的步子有点摇晃，赫菲斯提昂跟在他后面朝大厅中央走去。雅典的女孩昂着头，底比斯的乐师放下长笛站起身。

“亚历山大……我们回去喝酒……” 托勒密忽然从后面过来，抱住亚历山大的肩膀，拦在他和塞丝之间。但亚历山大只看着另一个人，“提莫苏斯，我的朋友，你仍因为你的城邦怨恨我？” 他终于说。

底比斯人眼中有晶莹水光，他看了眼塞丝，正待回答，雅典的女孩却略一扬手。

“我的国王，” 她的声音又恢复了婉转动听，“你带给底比斯的命运，波斯波利斯为什么可以逃脱呢？难道野蛮人的都城竟然高于赫拉克勒斯和狄俄尼索斯的故乡吗？”

亚历山大的身体在轻微抖动，他忽然推开托勒密，拧住塞丝的一条手臂，“女孩，你想要什么？”

塞丝却轻轻托起亚历山大的手掌，低下头吻他的手背，她抬起脸时正在垂泪。“我的国王——” 她抓起亚历山大的另一只手亲吻，“我的国王，我想要的只是正义，复仇的正义。雅典的光荣将由你带回，我的国王！”

看在女神份上，这真是够了。神圣的缪斯将怎样的诡计放进了这女孩心里？赫菲斯提昂感到自己不能再无动于衷，让她随意牵引亚历山大的情绪，于是他拽开塞丝的手，轻轻扯了下亚历山大的毛皮大毡。“亚历山大已经带回了雅典的光荣，” 他深深看向塞丝，目光里带着警告，“哈莫迪乌斯和阿里斯托吉通的塑像，被薛西斯抢走放在苏萨，是亚历山大将英雄还给了雅典。”

“雅典娜将为此亲吻你的额头。” 塞丝热切的看着亚历山大，“但是雅典的悲苦呢？薛西斯的骑兵踏过神圣的卫城，这样的亵渎不应该受到惩罚？”

“你说得很对，美丽的女孩，确实应该受到惩罚！” 醉醺醺的佩尔狄卡斯扑过来，几乎撞到塞丝胸上。“但你们雅典人怎么自己没有动静？我向永恒的哈得斯发誓，这事跟马其顿没有半点关系，也不该亚历山大操心。”

有稀稀拉拉的附和声，而卡山德立刻出声反对：“我们完成的是全希腊的神圣事业！” 尼阿库斯听了这话当即白他一眼，“你干嘛不去竞选雅典的执政官呢？”

托勒密分开几拨人，把胳膊肘搭在尼阿库斯肩上，拍着他的胸口说，“雅典的事为什么不是我们的事？亚历山大是希腊的王，埃及的王，亚洲的王……我们……我们……不是已经……已经什么？塞丝，上次你告诉我的那句话是怎么说的？”

塞丝浅笑着挽住他的臂弯，“我们已经离开了我们的池塘。”

大家又笑。是一句广为流传的话，来自雅典那位刻薄的哲学家苏格拉底；他说，我们希腊人守着自己的海，就像青蛙守在池塘边。借着这话头，在塞丝的倡议下，又开始了一轮向亚历山大的祝酒。

一阵杯盏被扔来扔去的撞击声，酒液流了一地。他们在干什么？赫菲斯提昂烦躁不已。他们没听懂塞丝在说什么吗？道义上的责任、情感上的亏欠，这雅典女孩道出了希腊人对亚历山大的复杂期待。他们什么也不愿付出，也不想承担任何劳苦，只愿意呆在温暖宜人的爱琴海边评头论足。远征亚洲的联军里有雅典人的踪影吗？他们倒是愿意为了钱替波斯人卖命。

雅典的塞丝继续举杯敬贺宙斯的正义。那个薛西斯王，他领着大军跨海而来，洗劫了雅典，践踏了卫城，简直罪无可恕，可恨的是他仍然在一百年里得享祭祀。不过一切到今天为止。“是你们让正义得到实现，” 塞丝也向将军们祝酒，“最后只需要一点点真正的惩罚。”

赫菲斯提昂避开酒杯，只觉一阵胸闷。“你说惩罚，” 他忍不住缓缓开口，“我们现在坐在这里，在薛西斯的宫殿里举办宴会，就已经是对他的惩罚……”

“英俊迷人的帕特洛克罗斯，请告诉我，薛西斯是否只在雅典卫城里烂醉一场，就自欺欺人的宣布他是波斯人伟大的君王？”

真是个十足的雅典人，对于该如何说话，她很熟练。不出所料，台下响起笑声和掌声。

“亚历山大！” 终于有士兵的声音响起，“就让波斯人哭一场吧！我们不能过分仁慈，让人以为是懦夫！”

沉默着喝了好几盅酒的亚历山大却忽然回过神来，再次拧住塞丝的手，“你说什么？什么自欺欺人？”

那柔媚的双眼闪过锋利的光——“请让希腊人真正的爱你，亚历山大！”

赫菲斯提昂黯然低头，心中透凉。

塞丝牵过国王的手，沿着柱廊向里走，“给他们伤口，留下永远的印记。亚历山大，让雅典人知道，你是希腊人最伟大的王。” 她靠近亚历山大耳边，赫菲斯提昂能看到她红色的舌头在烛火下跳动。“就像你在底比斯的决断一样。” 赫菲斯提昂知道亚历山大心底会有的颤动，“留下一道伤口，换来光荣和威严。这会是一个甜蜜和温暖的夜晚，亚历山大！”

他们有什么资格对亚历山大提出要求？亚历山大的东西，他们也配来拿？赫菲斯提昂近乎粗暴的推开她，塞丝冷不丁受惊，向后猛退几步，托勒密托住她，瞪了赫菲斯提昂一眼，但并没有责怪。

“可是我有一些冷，赫菲斯提昂。你觉得塞丝说得对吗？” 亚历山大转过脸，赫菲斯提昂知道他酒意甚重。“亚历山大，” 他淡淡开口，“波斯波利斯是波斯人的德尔斐。”

“所以难道有更完美的地方吗？” 塞丝激烈的转向士兵们，“将这座城市献给雅典娜，献给狄俄尼索斯，难道还有更光荣的事情吗？！”

“烧了它！” 热浪卷过人群，“烧光它！”

女神？赫菲斯提昂想到，托勒密说得没错，她确实像一位女神。复仇女神。她的眼角没有流淌鲜血，她的瞳仁没有喷出火焰，她的发间也没有缠绕毒蛇，她就坐在哪里喝酒唱歌，仿佛复仇女神以肉身凡胎坐在我们中间。

毁了这座城市，真的对亚历山大是一件好事？赫菲斯提昂忍不住考虑起这种可能性，虽然他永远不可能主动想到这种方式。

泪光闪闪的塞丝再次用额头接触亚历山大的手背，“请接受一个雅典女孩的哀求。请为我的城邦复仇，请为希腊带回正义和光荣，伟大的亚历山大！” 她看到国王目光涣散，投向已然热血奔涌的士兵们。他们唱起了战歌，就像他们真的面临一场战斗。

Alalalalai----

Alalalalai----

他们像在伊苏斯或者高加米拉时那样歌唱，虽然音调拖长，虽然醉得东倒西歪，但热切的渴望毫无区别。亚历山大曾跟赫菲斯提昂说过，这渴望使人变为战士。

亚历山大在浓重的酒气中走向他的将士，“你们要什么？” 他命令提莫苏斯奏起一支绵长的酒神颂，“薛西斯在雅典卫城纵火，我们该做什么？”

火。他们要的是烈火。将这座城市化为灰烬，将这座城市从大地上抹去。

赫菲斯提昂终于不情愿的承认，此时此刻亚历山大真心想要一场烈火。他像一个过于真诚的演员，要把每一场幻梦变为现实，当舞台布好、角色齐备、观众就位，他终于全身心投入这恢弘戏剧。

泼了烈酒的柴堆开始在哈迪什宫架设，按照塞丝的提议，他们应该首先烧掉薛西斯的宫殿。亚历山大举着火把，兴致勃勃从高台下去，一边走一边说，这是带着他的战士们去战胜薛西斯。侍从已经把国王的私人物品从宫里移出，并且把赫拉克勒斯头盔送了过来。亚历山大在欢呼声中戴上狮头，被无数双手推挤着往哈迪什宫的方向去。这万众瞩目的盛大焰火，理应由他们的国王亲手点燃。

赫菲斯提昂见他走路踉跄，忍不住喊了一声亚历山大，声音淹没在国王身边密集的喧嚣里。他没再开口，也实在找不出更多的话去叮嘱。亚历山大要面对太多的期待，要满足太多的愿望，他不可以拦在前面，不可以去阻挡汹涌来临的爱和崇拜。高高低低的火光里，亚历山大渐渐走得远了，待到狮子头盔完全隐没在人群和夜色中，无法再在视线里辨认，赫菲斯提昂牵过马奔向宫城另一头。

一队他手下最可靠的骑兵听到命令赶过来，紧急去押送被随意关在一处地窖的战俘。偏角的小楼里，还住着被集中到这里的仆从。他们都应该迅速离开宫殿，转移到安全的地方。这些波斯人的性命，他无法弃之不顾。

火势在干燥的一月夜晚里蔓延，沿着柱廊一侧的木质宫室向里侵蚀。明亮的火焰照亮天空，吞噬了月亮和几颗疏淡的星星。高台底座的砖石一点点在高温下变软，终于有一支巨大的圆柱失去支撑倾斜下来，在轰然巨响中倒在台下的砖石地上，地面瞬时碎裂，进而向中央坍塌，高台的基座逐渐现出一道道裂痕。马其顿人曾在此地宴饮，就在烈火焚城的这一晚。


	3. 燃烧

赫菲斯提昂刚刚命人拉住了几个老泪纵横的波斯文官。当火焰奔向宫城某个角落的时候，他们当中忽然出现了叽里哇啦的吵闹声，有人跪下哭喊，撕扯着头发和长袍，有人喘着气就往火里跑。

等到翻译匆匆赶来，赫菲斯提昂才知道，他们看得比生命还贵重的，是那些用掺了金粉的墨水写在牛皮上的经卷，他们叫它《阿维斯塔》，这圣书里记载下世间的善恶。赫菲斯提昂不理解为何波斯人会认为有绝对善的神和绝对恶的神，他想希腊人可能永远也没法理解。他一直礼貌的不与波斯人谈论这个话题，带着点高傲；亚历山大倒是编过波斯宗教与自己名字的俏皮话，但他觉得还是谨慎些好，不宜让波斯人知道。

这个将火视为神圣的宗教，如今它的经书在火中化为灰烬，赫菲斯提昂不知该作何感想。他已经让人过去尽力挽救，能保存多少只能由神决定，他能做的只是确保今晚不要流血。

求死的人被卫兵用长矛圈在后面，有个须发皆白的老人再次跪倒，嘴里喃喃自语，一时间周围的人都面露恐惧，也捂住脸跪地号哭。

“他说了什么？” 赫菲斯提昂感觉异样，就走过去问翻译。翻译脸色发白，好半天才小声回答：“阿里曼……他说他看到了狮头阿里曼……”

一时间，赫菲斯提昂动了杀心。在苏萨的时候他听人讲解过波斯宗教，他们的恶神阿里曼正是以头戴狮头的形象出现，他会亵渎圣火，会毁灭世界。今夜的亚历山大，无疑加深了联想。这恶毒的说辞怎能流传出去，怎能有人去宣扬和鼓动？

但当他再度仰望着冲天火势，多少意识到根本无法堵住人言。但是另一方面，这些荒诞不经的传言也许有用？赫菲斯提昂不禁思索。他们若将亚历山大描绘成毁灭世界的恶魔，在那些乡野村夫心中，是否也算一种威慑？一种效果更好的服从？在高加米拉大战前夜，士兵们看到月食，心中惶然，以为是恶兆，但亚历山大让他们相信这是大流士的恶兆；其实他与亚历山大都知道月食的成因，亚里士多德曾在碧蓝的海边用小石子向他们演示过天体的运动。但何必用知识去搅扰马其顿农人的儿子们？顺应他们的观念，平静他们的心绪，赫菲斯提昂以为这才是聪明的选择。

他转身朝另一头走，假装没有听到。一边走，他一边在心底苦笑。

底比斯那一晚的血腥，开始于佩尔狄卡斯的莽撞，又被自己和其他人推波助澜。如果亚历山大没有胆量下令屠杀，他们所有的辛苦都会白费。代价是惨痛的，但效果也是可靠的。唯有一点赫菲斯提昂不忿：历史只会记住，亚历山大是那个决定毁灭底比斯的人。就好像他身边没有任何力量，就好像他无需考虑任何条件，就好像他从王座上简单站起，突然就决定要将这座伟大城邦在血与火里埋葬。就像是今夜，历史只会记下，亚历山大烧毁了波斯波利斯。只有亚历山大，只是亚历山大，其他人的功绩或错失，其实都是无关紧要的，没人关心。

在千百年过后他也只能独自面对所有的诋毁和赞美了。赫菲斯提昂对此无能为力，他也只能在细枝末节上头费点心。如果没有生命在焚城之夜逝去，至少不会是一件坏事。不是有一个雅典来的哲学家看着吗？希望他是个诚实的人，他能告诉雅典人和后世的人，亚历山大才不是一时兴起就把活人扔进大火里的暴君。

……对了，亚历山大呢？

他唤过侍从问话，那佩拉男孩倒是没有半点拖延，用湿布捂着口鼻就往宫城深处去了。刚走不久，宫城背靠的山丘一阵巨石响动，烈火借着油脂，笔直的向上蹿。消息一点点传来：原来那里就是薛西斯的陵寝，亚历山大亲自将火把递到塞丝手里，让她第一个点火。

“国王……国王……” 被熏得咳嗽的侍从终于回来复命。“他在哪儿？” 赫菲斯提昂连忙追问。

侍从终于解下水囊润了润喉，“将军——国王不让人跟着，一个人去了刚才宴会的地方……” “那里不是塌了吗？” 赫菲斯提昂急得喊出声，连忙牵过一匹马。

一路火势扑面。火从哈迪什宫燃起，一步步向四面八方吞噬。举办宴会的万邦之门烧得早，到这会儿差不多只剩下零星火苗，柱廊焦黑倾颓，高台歪斜下陷，离它不远的其他宫室仍在蓬勃的喷吐火焰。道路难行，横七竖八倒着木梁和石柱，四处飘下火星，赫菲斯提昂干脆弃了马，一路狂奔过去。

亚历山大并不难找。他仍然顶着狮子头盔，背对着台下，举着火把站在东倒西歪的柱廊中，从他的视线看过去，是柱廊尽头的波斯王座，宫城里的烈火如今成了它最生动的背景。金色的王座在金色的火焰里闪着炽热的光，竟有说不出的美丽。亚历山大几乎带着点痴迷，一点点抚摸每个圆柱，一点点向火焰深处走，直到他听到赫菲斯提昂在喊他的名字。

他停下来，转过身，赫菲斯提昂在高台下面抬头看他，双手扶着膝盖，大口喘气。

“你去哪儿——为什么自己一个人跑过来——”

亚历山大捡起地上一个铜质酒杯，仰头喝了个干净，“来看看我的城市，我的王座。”

赫菲斯提昂心中早已滚过千万句担忧，却都梗在嘴边。那些道理亚历山大都懂，他原本什么话也不必说，而现在，什么话都显得多余。他们的前面是未被征服的东部行省，是藏匿在深山之中的正统君王大流士。他们的身后是充满犹疑又自命不凡的贵族，是数不清的王子将军和总督，一双双眼睛都盯着。而就在今夜，就在这宫殿上，波斯人的骄傲在烈火中坍塌。亚历山大，狄俄尼索斯和那个女人对你做了什么？这毫无理智可言。波斯波利斯已经是你的城市，为何要浪费自己的财富？你想要波斯人的爱，你需要波斯人的效忠，但是，在你毁灭了他们的伟大都城之后？

“亚历山大，波斯波利斯在燃烧。” 赫菲斯提昂环顾一圈四周。

亚历山大摇摇晃晃的立在高处，俯视着阶梯下的人，笑得有点傲慢，“是的，我觉得寒冷，于是点燃了这座城市。你觉得我不能这样做吗，赫菲斯提昂？”

但是你不会，在你清醒的时候。

“当然能，我的亚历山大，你当然能做你想做的任何事，任何你觉得值得去做的事。”

亚历山大将酒杯扔下去，几声脆响过后咕隆隆在台下碎裂的石板地上滚动。“上来，” 他小声说，“赫菲斯提昂，到我这里来。”

赫菲斯提昂抬脚踩住酒杯，顺势把它踢进脚边的坑里。他几个大步登上高台，伸手从亚历山大那里将火把拿过来，向柱廊深处的方向小跑几步，大力扔进燃烧中的宫殿。亚历山大从后面拖着步子跟过来，脸上都是不解，而赫菲斯提昂转过头笑笑，“现在是我们一起点燃这座城市了，亚历山大。”

这块陌生土地上的神明，我，马其顿人阿米托尔之子赫菲斯提昂正在心底向你们呼告。我知道，复仇于我们是正当无比的权利，于你们则未必是。如果今夜的一切被看作傲慢无礼的亵渎，请惩罚我，请让我承担神的怒火。酒醉的人只会按狄俄尼索斯的意愿行事，而我清醒着，我清醒着焚烧了这座神圣的城市。是我，是我做下了这件事。

笑声在火中更显纯净清澈，亚历山大靠过去，拉住赫菲斯提昂的手，另一只手则紧紧裹了下身上披着的毛皮斗篷，两人对视了一会儿，然后又都转脸沉浸于面前的熊熊烈火。赫菲斯提昂惊讶的感觉到，虽然有热浪一阵阵喷过来，亚历山大居然双手冰冷，微微发抖。

“你还冷吗？” 赫菲斯提昂将他的手环在当中。

亚历山大摇头，他把手抽出来，又裹紧斗篷朝火焰走近几步，声音几乎微不可闻，“我点燃了一座城市，只是因为觉得寒冷？” 赫菲斯提昂听到了，忙过去将他的脸扳过来看着自己，“听我说亚历山大，你喝醉了。” 他深蓝的眼睛里是深不见底的关切，“听我说，里面没有人。里面一个活人都没有。只是一座空城，一堆石头。”

“那再好不过了……你总是想得周到……” 亚历山大有些懊丧的垂下头，摘下狮子头盔拿在手里把玩，“我担心历史会怎么描述这个晚上，不，比起历史，我更担心我们的后方，苏萨，巴比伦，奥皮斯，那么多的总督……”

“帕梅尼翁会处理好的。” 赫菲斯提昂肯定的说，“还有小亚细亚的希腊城邦和雇佣军，他们……”

“赫菲斯提昂！” 亚历山大忽然烦躁的打断，“你觉得我做错了吗？”

先前砸下去的横梁在火中呲啦啦的响，赫菲斯提昂暂时没有回答，亚历山大撇撇嘴，自己便继续往下说，“帕梅尼翁肯定会觉得我做错了，他会对我摆出那种口气，你知道的。我在他眼里，总是不够精明不够稳重。”

听到这里赫菲斯提昂笑了一声，他摇摇头，把几块木屑踢到一边，“要是你还冷的话，亚历山大，离开这座废墟……想想亚历山大里亚，那才是属于你的地方……属于我们的地方……”

“所以你是觉得我做错了？” 赫菲斯提昂猛的抬起眼，亚历山大微微昂起下巴，正平静的注视着他。

在亚历山大面前当然不用忌讳什么，只是他确实无法评价。这件事会有好的影响，正如它会有不好的影响。就像当日在底比斯作出的选择，没有对错。如果诸神要责罚，那也无可奈何。不过赫菲斯提昂想说的却与眼下局势无关。阿喀琉斯浑身都是毛病，对他的光荣有丝毫影响吗？何况亚历山大要完美得多。如果亚历山大只用成为阿喀琉斯，事情倒简单了，但是亚历山大还必须同时成为阿伽门农。又一个浑身毛病的国王，亚历山大也比他好太多了。

赫菲斯提昂定了定神，走近一点从亚历山大手里把赫拉克勒斯头盔拿过来，再次戴到他头上。金色的鬃毛，金色的火焰，金色的神之子。“亚历山大，当你冷的时候，你可以燃烧整个世界。” 他靠得更近，几乎将嘴唇贴上去。

“但现在我只需要你，我的小火神。” 亚历山大先一步抱紧他，他们贴上被炙烤多时的石柱，终于从内到外都变得滚烫。狮子头盔滚落在地。

高台的远端一侧似在晃动，基座的巨石有张开的裂纹。万邦之门柱廊两侧的华美宫室里传来人声，想来是有士兵趁着火势进去，想看看还有没有前几天劫掠的残留。赫菲斯提昂略微紧张的抬头，此时亚历山大的十指正插在他耳后的棕色短发间。“这根柱子太烫了。” 他小声说着，随即抓住亚历山大的肩膀转向离宫室略远的一侧。“你说得没错，” 亚历山大扶着身后被烤得焦黑的巨石圆柱，“这根柱子实在太烫。” 他扔掉了毛皮斗篷。

赫菲斯提昂噗哧一笑，“这里都太热，太烫……换个地方？”

“可是整个波斯波利斯都在燃烧。”

而你就是最热烈的火焰。赫菲斯提昂想着，将头伸进亚历山大的发间，再深深埋进他的肩窝。当他再次仰起脸透过那黄金般的长发望上去，只觉得天幕低垂，火焰将大地抬上半空，几乎抵近疏朗的星空，那里是神祗的居所，是灵魂永享安宁的地方。而在大地上有肉身的欢愉，群山环抱着他们，烈火将一切释放，几乎令他们感觉羞愧。

亚历山大忽然睁开眼睛，怔怔望着赫菲斯提昂，“我们……是不是很久没有……”

“嗯，在特洛伊的时候……”

“在特洛伊的时候！” 亚历山大抬高声音，“巴比伦的露台呢！”

赫菲斯提昂摇头微笑，“我是说，在特洛伊的时候，我们谈过。小孩子的游戏，短暂，一时兴起，靠不住。”

亚历山大不置可否，把双手交叠在脑后，安静了一阵过后偏过脸看他，“前两天老师是不是又给你写信了？”

“你要看？我记得你上次读得厌烦了。” 赫菲斯提昂侧过身支起一条手臂，半靠着倒下的石柱。

“那倒是，” 亚历山大也往上撑了撑，倚在赫菲斯提昂身上，“他这次又说我什么？——别忙，我猜一下！” 他一把捂住赫菲斯提昂的嘴，“要我记得灵魂的完善永远比肉体享乐要高贵，让我要保持希腊人的品性，不要在野蛮人当中迷失……” 他忽然垂下手，侧脸在火光中忽明忽暗，“今晚我该让他满意了吧？”

远远的又传来一处宫室落进尘土的声音，两人都偏过头看了一眼，半空出腾出耀眼的点点火星。赫菲斯提昂把手掌摁在他袒露出的胸口，“今晚我们不考虑灵魂，灵魂自会照看我们。”

亚历山大腾出一只手紧紧压在他的手掌上，交叠的两只手感受着胸腔里的跳动。“赫菲斯提昂，我害怕我身体里的恶魔。那让我觉得我的心是冷的。” 但那里一片炽热，像在燃烧——“是的，我知道你要说什么，但是赫菲斯提昂，我怀疑我是清醒的，我有意做下这些。”

他紧张的看向那双灰蓝色的眼睛，但亚历山大的双眼里没有任何疯狂的迹象，他正平静的检查自身。过了一会儿，他合上眼皮靠在赫菲斯提昂肩头，继续缓缓开口。

“我的母亲是一个美狄亚。不，她比美狄亚更高明，她不会用自己的孩子复仇，而是背叛之人的鲜血。她跟美狄亚有一样的精明，在仇恨最炽热的时候，她仍然能步步算计。我得到了这个天赋。在我的鲜血燃烧的时候，另一个我清醒着，告诉这个被激情支配的我，该用我的激情达到什么效果。赫菲斯提昂，我是不是一个可怕的人？”

不，这只是一种可怕的孤独感觉。赫菲斯提昂只得再次抱住他，“你是亚历山大。”

“我的赫菲斯提昂……” 亚历山大将手环绕上他的后颈，在指间缠绕着他微卷的短发，“我真想知道成为赫菲斯提昂是什么感觉，你有世界上最优美的灵魂。”

而另一个人贴近耳边，“你不知道成为赫菲斯提昂是什么感觉？阿喀琉斯，我要怀疑你的誓言了。”

亚历山大忍不住发笑，“是的，我知道……但我还是没法成为你，我没法像你那么好。”

“因为你的世界太大了，几乎让我害怕。” 赫菲斯提昂抬起身，伸手捧住亚历山大的脸，“但你就是我的勇气，阿蒙之子。” 他的额头轻轻抵上去，轻微的叹着气。

身下的石块似在松动，亚历山大连忙拉着赫菲斯提昂站起来，裹上袍子跳下台阶。最明亮的火焰从宫城最中心猛然升起，夹杂着油脂和烈酒的气味，随即有欢呼声在谷地回荡。想来是马其顿士兵们仍在进行最后的狂欢。他们跑出这坍倒的火场，忽然觉得愉快，像是少年时在米扎的群山和碧海间追逐。亚历山大伸出手，赫菲斯提昂紧紧握住。他习惯性的回头看了一下，确定没有士兵瞧见他们的国王和将军大笑着跑离火焰。

“赫菲斯提昂，你爱我太多了。” 当他们停下来时亚历山大忽然说，“你让我怎么办？”

“要跟我比这个？你一定会输的。”

“心甘情愿。只此一件。”


	4. 启程

天边刚有亮色，正在安排前哨换防的托勒密看到亚历山大的帐篷里掀开一道缝，裹着浅棕色厚毛披风的赫菲斯提昂从里面出来，在微蓝的晨光里走向隘口。等走近些，他也看到了托勒密，两人屈起右手交握手掌，互相拍了拍后背问好。

“昨晚没什么情况，山里很安静。” 

赫菲斯提昂打着呵欠点头，托勒密朝他来的方向抬抬下巴，“亚历山大呢？”

“还在睡。” 赫菲斯提昂在冰凉的晨风里吸了吸鼻子，一股灰烬的味道。“他说，先让大家好好休息，下午开拔，前面还有半个波斯，还有埃克巴坦纳。”

“今天下午？” 托勒密半张着嘴，“我还以为有更多几个晚上……” 赫菲斯提昂斜他一眼，托勒密笑笑，“……用来赞美阿芙罗狄忒。”

“以及亵渎狄俄尼索斯？” 赫菲斯提昂朝手中哈着气，刚说完，他的侍从就拿过来一囊酒，托勒密看了大笑不止。赫菲斯提昂摇摇头，到底还是接过来，拍了拍这个有些惊慌的男孩的肩头，挥手让他离开。他往嘴里倒了点，顺手把酒囊递给托勒密，似是随意的问道，“所以你打算一路带着那个雅典女孩？”

托勒密仰头灌下一口，“你不懂，赫菲斯提昂，她可是塞丝！” 他用手背擦了擦嘴，“这样的女孩愿意跟我一路吃苦，我都在考虑要不要给阿芙罗狄忒捐一座神庙了。”

赫菲斯提昂冷笑一声，“省省你的财产吧。眼下有更值得你操心的事情。” 托勒密听了微微皱起眉，赫菲斯提昂伸手过去重重捏住他的肩膀，“听我说，托勒密，我的朋友……塞丝不能留在军中，虽然这是你的私事。把她送走，巴比伦也好、雅典也罢，你自己决定。”

托勒密花费了一点时间理解这段话。他呼出一大口酒气，显得有点沮丧，“怎么？亚历山大不喜欢塞丝？因为……昨晚的事？”

赫菲斯提昂把头微微偏过去，抬起一边眉毛，几乎难以置信的看着自己的战友。“你确定吗托勒密？” 他疲惫的用大拇指和中指卡住两边额角揉了揉，“你真的希望她留在亚历山大身边？”

天色在眨眼间已经透亮，托勒密终于明白过来。他比先前任何时候都更为用力的拥抱了赫菲斯提昂，狠狠亲了几口右边脸颊，“我的老朋友！” 他用力捶打赫菲斯提昂的后背。

等到托勒密终于想起来回自己的帐篷里安排，赫菲斯提昂在原地稍微站了一会儿，隘口的地势略高于宫城，此时仍可看见下方尚未散去的烟雾。山凹里初升的太阳已经在沙砾中洒下橘红色，只是阳光仍旧透不过笼罩波斯波利斯的尘土。

这座城市已经死去，或者永远死去。他转过身，大步走回亚历山大的帐篷。

传令兵已经开始在各个营帐里穿梭，下达开拔的命令，看来亚历山大已经起身。本以为他会睡得更久一些的……赫菲斯提昂听到里面有声音，就在帐外停步，不多时有人打帘出来，是亚历山大的一个侍从——安提帕特的侄子，卡山德的表弟——他年纪还小，这会儿正费力的抱着个大箱子，看到外面的赫菲斯提昂连忙站定。赫菲斯提昂略一点头，自顾自进去了，亚历山大搭着件宽袍，正倚在软榻上处理书信。

“今早就不去打猎了。” 他抬了抬眼皮，“要准备的事情太多。”

赫菲斯提昂嗯了一声，在亚历山大脚边坐下，低头想着什么，亚历山大瞄他一眼，放下手中的信。赫菲斯提昂终于抬起头，“我刚刚让托勒密把塞丝送走了。”

“他舍得？我看托勒密很喜欢她的陪伴。” 亚历山大继续低头看信，直到他感觉到赫菲斯提昂正望着自己，细想了一下，手上的动作稍停。赫菲斯提昂目光闪烁，也不说话。亚历山大忽然笑起来。

“噢……” 赫菲斯提昂一下站起来，在帐篷里来来回回踱步，“亚历山大，我不喜欢她对待你的方式。就像你的情感是她可以利用的，什么，什么工具一样……我怕她会再鼓动你。我也看不清她的目的，这让我无法放心。” 亚历山大笑着听他继续说，赫菲斯提昂却突然停住脚步，背对着软榻，“就是这样，我说完了，所以我自作主张……”

“是这样吗？明白了。” 亚历山大偏着头，稍微抬了几下眉毛，满眼是笑意。他放下手中的信，起身走到搭着皮甲的架子前面，一边解身上的宽袍一边冲赫菲斯提昂眨眼，“我还以为哲学家总是清醒又理性，永远不会有冒傻气的时候。”

脸颊微红的赫菲斯提昂背过身，去床头拿了橄榄油膏，细细抹上亚历山大的肩背。他想起刚见到亚历山大的时候，瘦弱的小王子在阳光下微昂着头，白皙得近乎透明。当然后来他知道了，那是过于严苛的教育带来的营养不良。到了今天，亚历山大已经是肤色麦金、肌肉结实的青年，已经是所向披靡的统帅和国王，但是那脆弱的美还留在他心里面。赫菲斯提昂的手指在背脊的伤疤上打圆，淡淡的橄榄香气渗进皮肤，他取下架子上的皮甲展开，亚历山大伸手套进去。

“等整完队，我需要对士兵们讲话。” 亚历山大系好束扣，转过身问道，“我看起来怎么样？”

就像一位光芒万丈的天神。神不是比凡人更美吗？而亚历山大比所有人都美。荷马巨细无遗的描述过阿喀琉斯的装束，赫菲斯提昂觉得诗人一定借用了帕特洛克罗斯的眼睛，只有充满爱意的目光才能如此细致。“你要讲什么？” 他低头拔出亚历山大腰间的小刀，在毛毡上擦了两下，又塞了回去。

“讲复仇，讲希腊联军的神圣使命……讲这场烈火的正义。” 亚历山大用力握住赫菲斯提昂的手，目光里已经没有了轻松，“不管是对是错，做下的已经做下了，我已无法重建一个波斯波利斯。我们要向前走，赫菲斯提昂，必须向前走……波斯波利斯已经死去，就让它的尸体铺在我们的道路上。” 

赫菲斯提昂重重点头，他们掀开帐幕，走到了外面的阳光下。

营地已经在忙碌，士兵们强睁着惺忪的睡眼，各自闷声打点自己的行李装备。群情激昂的时刻早过去了，狄俄尼索斯带来的迷狂也基本散尽，不时有人抬头，呆呆看着宫城上方渐散的烟尘。焦黑的石墙石柱守着空旷的宫殿，不知花费了多少人工的雕梁和织毯早已化为灰烬，同尘土沙砾裹在一起。赫菲斯提昂想到前几日他刚从王家大道的隘口出来，第一眼就为这位隐藏在山丘间的绝世美人所折服。山雀山鹰还是照旧或笔直或盘旋的飞过，山丘寂静，城市冒着残留的热气。

他提刀上马，跟其他几个自小跟随亚历山大的将领一样立在自己的营队前面。亚历山大骑着布塞法罗斯从侧面过来，在全军面前经过，头顶的白色鬃毛高高飘起。

借着这场烈火，亚历山大完成了他对希腊人承诺的一切。他了结了这一切。仇恨总是需要一个了结。如今他不再需要为过去战斗，而是为了没有人知道的未来和远方。他是他自己，他一直是并且将永远是他自己。

亚历山大的金发在波斯波利斯干燥的沙土中分外明亮，赫菲斯提昂望过去，心中涌起难以克制的激情和柔情。我的亚历山大，我的亚历山大注定会让整个世界燃烧。他感激诸神和命运，感激自己能够站在这里，同他的国王和爱人站在一起，他也将一直站在这里，即使死亡也不会让他退让分毫。

骤起的呼喊盖住了马车的声音，直到它在他跟前停下，赫菲斯提昂才注意到有人想与他说话。塞丝从里面探出来歪过头看他，“出于礼貌，我要过去与国王告别，将军不会拦下我吧？”

她很聪明。赫菲斯提昂微微一笑，拉住马头小退几步，让出本来就很宽敞的道路。“愿赫耳墨斯一路护佑你平安。我想托勒密会安排妥当。” 他说。

塞丝却并不急着走。“将军，我们几年前在雅典见过，对吗？在德摩西尼斯家中，年轻的王子如同阿波罗亲临人世，身边一位高大英俊的侍从寸步不离，满心戒备，仿佛不是身处一场高雅的宴会，倒像是随时与暗处的敌人作战。我的记忆正确吗？”

赫菲斯提昂丝毫不觉尴尬，他略一欠身，不轻不重的回答，“职责所在，女士，各人有各人的立场。”

“千真万确，这也是我想说的。希望你真的理解。” 塞丝慢慢笑着，缩回了马车里面。

赫菲斯提昂目送着马车吱呀呀的离开，如她所说，她只是去同亚历山大告别。托勒密护送着她出了隘口，他会一路同行到波斯之门再返回追上大部队，那里的驻军会把塞丝送到安全舒适的巴比伦。

“她说了什么？” 赫菲斯提昂拍马过去，立在亚历山大一侧。

“送了我一句话。” 亚历山大提了提缰绳，同赫菲斯提昂一起缓步前行，“——不论现在还是将来我们都会受到人们的羡慕，我们不需要荷马，所有的陆地和海洋都是展现我们勇气的舞台：正是以这样的方式我们已经竖立起不朽的丰碑，不论我们带来的是至善还是邪恶。” 他见赫菲斯提昂面露不解，随即解释道，“她说是伯里克利斯的话。”

赫菲斯提昂仰头看了眼裹在一团云里的太阳，黄澄澄的，“她希望你像那时的雅典一样辉煌，让希腊的荣耀遍及四方。”

亚历山大看着前方的沙土，没有马上答话，沉默了一会儿才又开口，“她还替她的朋友问我，我会希望历史如何记录。”

“那你怎么说的？”

“我说：这年冬天，亚历山大来到波斯波利斯，等到是时候离开了，他烧毁了宫殿。”

 

【END】

 

**Author's Note:**

> 波斯波利斯是Achaemenid王朝的仪礼都城，在亚历山大灭亡了这个王朝、并且烧毁了城市的宫殿之后，波斯波利斯逐渐从历史里消失，要一直到18世纪欧洲人在伊朗内陆进行考古活动，才确认了当地人口中的那些残垣断壁正是两千年前的古都。遗址现在是世界文化遗产，开放旅游。
> 
> 波斯波利斯的被毁使得亚历山大遭受了很多指责，但从古代战争的普遍情况看，完全算不得惨烈。各种资料都表明亚历山大烧毁波斯波利斯是有意行为，并非偶然发生。允许士兵劫掠在先，清空宫殿之后再放火，包括未伤人命这一点，都证明亚历山大事先为焚城做过准备。军队事实上在波斯波利斯驻扎了整个冬天，到春天开拔离开的时候才放的火。文里面是为了方便压缩到了几天之内。
> 
> Thais鼓动亚历山大的事情可能并没有在历史上发生过，只不过这个题材被后世的文学艺术偏爱。专门搜了下Thais的发音，五花八门，有泰丝、泰伊丝、塞丝、瑟丝，我拿不准，就挑了个顺眼的用。Thais of Athens是一位当时著名的Hetaira，这个词在古希腊的意思大概相当于高级妓女、交际花，她们并不（或者并不仅仅）出卖色相，而是受过良好教育，拥有各种才艺，聪慧，谈吐风雅，能提供情感上的陪伴和智力上的愉悦。因为波斯波利斯的故事，Thais有时候也被描述为亚历山大的情人，虽然两人之间除了这段无法证实的传说再无交集。Thais后来嫁给了托勒密，随他去了埃及，生了好几个孩子。
> 
> Thais在波斯波利斯的这段故事最早来自克莱塔库斯Cleitarchus的记述，他是亚历山大同时代人，住在雅典，从未见过亚历山大，应该是同时代传记作者里少有的情况。他的很多记述不被古代历史学家采纳，因为太过荒诞，像什么亚历山大日常带365个妃子行军、亚历山大与几十个amazon女战士共度销魂夜之类的扯淡就是出自他手。不过托勒密后来邀请他去埃及呆过，所以文里假设他也认识Thais。
> 
> 底比斯人提莫苏斯Timotheus是有名的Aulos演奏家，这是一种希腊的管乐器。他从菲利普时代开始就在马其顿宫廷活动。亚历山大征服埃及后，按希腊风俗在孟菲斯举办了体育、音乐和诗歌类的竞技会，Timotheus赢得了音乐比赛的冠军，据说他的音乐让亚历山大情绪激动难以自控。此后他就一路追随远征，他的名字在亚历山大的婚礼和葬礼上都有出现。


End file.
